TWSIF: the angel with metal wings
by keeper of all lore
Summary: Silent hill is more than a town; It is a force of nature and now it is wielded by a man seeking to fulfill his duty. A man shrouded in fog shows the world that sometimes the power of faith and mystery can be stronger than any machine. Let this story unfold with our own eyes shall we? Ichika x laura with possibility of a harem. Just a couple steps below god-like power


**KOAL- This idea came to me during a crazy joke and it eventually snowballed into a multiverse spanning series of tales that shook me to the core so deeply I couldn't not attempt to at least try a single story with the premise otherwise it would consume me. The idea started as a series of silent hill crossovers that eventually grew into a whole unique created mythos of epic proportions that to me makes sense. The premise is that silent hill is more than a location or the people who made it it is a entity that is not bound by the rules of the world yet exists in harmony with the world. The town was created by the suffering inflicted on its first god, Allessa Gillespie, who gave up her position as god to another who stumbled upon the fog shrouded world and resonated with it so deeply it seemed only fitting and he managed to truly define the purpose that this town was born for. This new god has a wanderlust and being the god of the town that lie on the boundary of the fog and outerworld he brings his burden and his children with him on his travels. This god every now and then travels into different universes and watches the main events that the world was meant to see and occasionally when he sees the hero in need he/she will aid them and if that hero triggers his interest he will bless them with his burden till they no longer need it. This alters the events of the world and creates an parallel reality where the hero obtains the power of the fog shrouded world and its denizens. This has served to remove their innocence as since the darkness in the human soul always visible to their senses they have come to understand good and evil as well as light and darkness, and find a great love for the innocence of others. They all are grey characters due to their understanding of the soul and they are now beings of the fog shrouded world of Silent Hill and they have the power to spirit away their foes and make them face the trial of silent hill which also makes them face all of their darkness and sins in their quest for redemption. Silent Hill will continue as long as sentient beings exists, so they are unkillable yet capable of growth as long as they have Silent Hill as their burden. Battles will generally consist of mental and physical battles with the protagonists sending out attacks on the mind, body, and soul of his foe and if the foe can't work toward redeeming themselves then they will make mistakes in their physical battle while if they indeed can move toward overcoming their darkened past then the hero will make mistakes as his battles are more along the lines of his duty to judge the souls of sentient beings. The protagonist has the power to recreate Silent Hill anywhere they desire and can drag anyone into that town but they are not the true rulers merely a reagent and can be overruled by the god who granted them their power. The greatest power outside of battle is the ability to look at a person and know everything about them which includes all of their secrets as with their power to judge humans he must know everything about those being judged to make the right verdict.**

**The first world is Inifinte Stratos as I wanted to test my own idea since I recently read a few good crossovers and wanted to try an attempt. The world has a unique set of rules with the I.S. as the main tool and I created a few ideas to work with. The forms listed below can merge with the machine into a pseudo copy of the form which has its strengths and can be used in Ichika's matches as Tabane spent alot of time creating his machine to make such an idea work. The forms when used in an i.s. all are a mix of man and machine as the i.s. truly becomes one with his body to the point they were born this way.**

**I already have a list of nine forms that will appear as transformations for the series with one form per battle with the exceptions being battles against unimportant characters or the most epic battles with multiple forms. These nine chosen forms are considered the greatest beings on the fog shrouded world and are considered God's greatest children which grants them a greater link to the spectral town which makes them unstoppable unless their purpose for being summoned is fulfilled. Here is the list of the chosen with a sub-category under each one to explain special characteristics which apply to this dimension because of its rules:**

**1) Pyramid Head- The embodiment of the desire to be judged for one's crimes. This form appears before those who seek to be punished for their crimes. His appearance is a well built man with his head covered by a metallic pyramid with a single hole in it wearing a white robe without sleeves that is bloodied all over while also wearing gloves. He wields either a large blade or a doubled headed spear. Can only be beaten by those who admit they have wronged and seek to right their wrongs through punishment. He is one of the four guardians specifically given to protect the protagonists from all threats and he is capable of damaging all things even those with no true body like spirits, gods, or demons with his focus being unparalleled weapon skills backed with power and speed. Another trait given to the four guardians is that they can for brief periods of time take over the hero's body to protect them from threats.**

** A)I.S. form specs- This form has the appearance of the iconic pyramid helmet; his chest, back, legs, and arms uncovered with only shorts on his lower body; and his flight being capable through thrusters which are merged with his body which he can control with ease. The primary weapon is the great knife and great spear which are both of being handled together at once. He can throw his spear and call it back in a second for a fast piercing ranged attack. The sword cuts through all things with ease and despite its size is incredibly light for him. The shields in this form are focused solely on the body as the helmet is made of an incredibly strong metal which cant be damaged. This form values balance and skill above all but as it is lightly equipped his shield were made to be incredibly strong to the point that almost all forms of attack deal minimum damage. His body resists all forms of interference. **

**2) The Butcher-The embodiment of cruelty and sacrifice and the rage and hatred that all beings are capable of. This form appears before those who bring out the rage of the host and with it there is no mercy and death is almost definitely assured. His appearance is a large human with a mask over half of his face with an unrecognizable left side wearing a bloodied butcher smock. Wields a large cleaver that is wielded easily like a regular cleaver that can kill anything in at most 3 strikes. Can only be beaten by not only overcoming their own hatred but by dealing with the reason that made the host hate them. He is another of the four guardians and like Pyramid head can hurt all things with his focus being a berserk like state to focus entirely on the enemy despite all pain or influences.**

**B) I.S. form specs- This form has a mask which covers all but his right eye with the clothes being a metallic version of the original forms clothing. His main weapon is a set of great cleavers which can't be broken but are also easily thrown and can be called back with ease. These knives are like the great knife and can cleave through all things except for the absolute barrier (unless he channels the authority of the God of Silent Hill in which death is possible). this form doesn't have thrusters instead it has an incredible jumping range and can dash in mid air. Its shield is also incredibly durable but is found all over his body instead of his flesh.**

**3) The missionary-The embodiment of men who became monsters in the name of faith and those willing to kill that which is not yet born. This form appears before those who commit horrible deeds all in the name of their religion and its faith and those who have no qualms in killing the not yet born. His appearance is like a regular man with a burlap sack over his head with a noose around his neck which prevents the bag from leaving his head while also wearing blood red robes with bicep length rubber gloves. He wields a pair of bladed ton-fa with the blade able to alter its position from facing straight to the sides for various attack positions. Can only be beaten by realizing what they have become and attempt to renounce the darkness they have caused due to faith and to realize the value of life especially those of the unborn infants for those willing to kill babies. He is another of the four guardians and like those before him can hurt all things with his focus being on his speed being capable to avoid all manner of attacks and striking at speeds where the foes don't even feel the attacks until it is too late.**

**C) I.S. form specs- this form appears similar to its original form with a metal bag over his head with a metal rope around his neck wearing metallic clothes. His weapon is a pair of bladed tonfa which can be adjusted on the fly during combat. His specialty is ungodly speed which cant be tracked by any form of equipment or eyes which allows him to be a master of the blitzkrieg tactic and with advanced jump height he can traverse the field in a single movement and is capable of fast hovering movement. His shield is incredibly weak compared to other forms but he also has incredibly fast reflexes to the point he can dodge a bullet that has already been shot with ease so he relies on dodging attacks rather than enduring them.**

**4) The Bogeyman- The embodiment of those to judge others and those who seek revenge on others. This form appears before those who judge others for their crimes who don't truly have the power to do so and those who seek revenge on those who they believe or really have wronged them. His appearance is that of a massive humanoid being with his entire form shrouded in a heavy duty black raincoat with his face covered by a gas mask with his hands covered by heavy duty rubber gloves. His main weapon is a sledgehammer made of a cinder block attached to a metal pipe that he can wield with either one or two hands. Can only be beaten by those who realized that to judge others is not a right that they have and those who discard their grudges against others to end their hatred. He is the last of the four guardians like all the others is capable of hurting all things with his focus being raw overwhelming power as he can choke a person no matter their size or power with one hand and snap their necks with that same hand, and with his hammer can kill anything with one hit as his power is unmatched by all although he is slow as a trade-off with unmatched durability.**

**D) I.S. form specs- wearing a metallic version of its regular clothes he appears with his entire body covered in metal with nothing showing his inner appearance. His specialty is overwhelming strength with his hands able to rip chunks from the earth to use as projectiles and shields. He can't fly but can hover easily which allows him to battle at any location. His primary weapon is a metallic pipe with a metal based cinderblock on the end which serve as a hammer which can channel his strength for ungodly blows capable of causing immeasurable damage. He however is incredibly slow so he is bad against fast target but perfect for tanks. His shield is actually found under his suit which requires immeasurable strength to get past but when breached has a weak shield.**

**5) The Void- The embodiment of the desire to run away from the past and to not face one's mistakes. This form appears before those who will not admit their mistakes and whose actions prove that they are running away from their mistakes and past. The appearance of this form is that of a blood red vortex which pull everything into itself and by doing so kills them. The main power is that all things are sucked into it like a blackhole and that nothing can escape its grasp once caught in its pull. Can only be beaten by those who accept their mistakes and those who stand their ground against their past instead of running away. This form is one made for the purpose of destroying all in its way as there is no way to fight it as its lacks a body to strike against. This power can be chanelled while still in a physical body which makes it all the more deadly with creativity but makes the user vulnerable.**

**E) I.S. form specs- this form devotes its entire purpose to the ability to control quantum singularities (a blackhole that can created/destroyed at will in any shape or size with creativity increasing its potential uses) as such it has incredibly weak shields and armor with his clothes consisting of nothing but a metallic underwear for cover (only there to cover indecency as his powers can even go so far to turn himself into a singularity to warp around the field and protect himself). His singularities can be summoned to cause immense structural stress with his blows or fire them like a fireball. Can even use to to trap his opponents between multiple singularities to make them an easier target. The created black holes are created to specifically not affect organic material so it only affects weapons, armor, and shields. This form is considered the third strongest overall.**

**6) Incubus- The embodiment of the duality of the god of Silent Hill as it appears as a savior to those who worship it and a destroyer to its foes. This form appears before those who consider themselves gods among others as its purpose is to even the scales of the human soul. Its appearance is that of a figure with the head of a goat with horns, a female torso to just below the breasts, wings on its back, its stomach gone except for its spine, its arms and legs being normal looking except for the feet which appear to be hooves, and a divine array floating behind its wings (similar to the appearance of Baphomet). Its main power comes from its rule over Silent Hill able to summon and control its various denizens and can fight by using red lightning which can cull all but the strongest beings in 1 bolt. This form is practically unbeatable as this form is only summoned when dealing with the divine or those who claim to be gods and since its power is drawn from Silent Hill unless the town is destroyed or removed from existence then it cant be hurt or even tired. This form is made for the purpose of ruling over the darkness in the host's heart and can converse with it any time as by doing so can remind the host of its important duties to be accomplished. An unexpected side effect is that after using this form a portion of the duality remains for a few days with various possibilities but oddly mainly becoming an androgynous person that is both male and female.**

**F) I.S. form specs- this form uses the duality of its meaning to alter the user's body to safely handle its power. Ichika is turned into an androgynous human with the sexual characteristics of both men and women, while his appearance his heavily feminine, which is permanent except that a surgery has already been created specifically to reurn his body back to normal (except for a couple parts which can't be fixed). Her appearance is she is almost completely nude except what is a metallic covering over her private parts and a floating recreation of the seal of metatron behind her back. Her main power is the ability to use lightning in any environment which also serves as a shield as the lightning travels fast enough to block all oncoming attacks and the seal also creates a field which serves as an absolute defense as nothing can enter it but she can safely manipulate lightning from within. However using this form has a time limit as the massive qualities of energy required for this form slowly drains the shields around her body and the absolute defense field adds an additional cost. However she is able to absorb the energy from certain attacks to add to her shields to prolong her time limit which include all ranged attacks like bullets and lasers. This form is considered the second strongest with a great cost to use.**

**7) The One Truth- The embodiment of a being that guards the homes of others and a representation of the twisted truths that faith use for their own purpose. This form appears before those who hurt the inhabitants of the home that it protects and those who lie in the name of their faith in search of their goal. Its appearance is that of a a green corpse that is connected the the walls of the home it resides in and can travel through the house to any location through the walls and ceilings. Its power comes from its devotion to protect the home it resides in and as long as the one truth lives nobody that resides in the house can be harmed and it fights with powerful limbs and claws. This form can only be beaten by those who seek to save the residents of the house from themselves and those who admit they lied for their faith. This form was made to serve as a guardian and butler to the residents of the house the host lives in and is the only form that can be split from the host and act to follow its purpose without worry or oversight from the host.**

**G) I.S. form specs- this embodiment has no I.S. form as it is specifically charged with protecting the home and as such does not become a aggressor unless attacked in his defense.**

**8) Tuberculosis- the embodiment of disease, death, and that of a guardian dragon to others it chooses to protect. This form appears before those who in their defense of others attacked by other people unjustly and those who prolong a person's death simply to make them suffer. Its appearance is like that of a dragon whose skin while a decaying color is not broken to reveal muscle and and bone, with flaps of skin to act as wings and its right hand is replaced with that of an executioner's ax and it has no eyes or nose only a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Its power comes from its large frame which can apply large amounts of power for any situation and is capable of flight, this form is capable of fighting foes much larger than a normal humanoid and it uses its ax hand, its teeth, its claws, and the disease it was formed from to fight it foes. This form can only be beaten by guardians who realize that their attempts to protect others were only hurting them and those who create suffering to realize their mistakes. This form was made to serve as a primary method to travel, to fight airborne battles, and be a guardian to those who cant fight against their foes.**

**H) I.S. form specs- this embodiment focuses on flight capabilites with wings that act like a dragons wings with his apperance similar to a dragon human hybrid with his body covered in scales except for his head. The primary arm is an executioners ax which is connected to his right arm which prevents it from being removed. His shield is one of the strongest to represent his guardian nature with an additional weapon being his armored body and the ability to control wind with his wings acting as an alternate shield. This form is the best for playing a defensive game.**

**9) Valtiel- The embodiment of Gods kindness and is known as the attendant of God. This form appears before those who have crisis of faith (in just about everything) and helps them overcome their trauma in order to once more keep walking down their path. his appearance is humanoid with a leathery face with stitches for a mouth, wearing ceremonial robes and gloves, his most prominent feature is the seal of metatron on his shoulders. He is not a fighter rather he is a healer as his power can save anybodies life when they are on the edge of death (he can also revive the recently departed but those he revives are under the kind rule of his god) but those saved by him all owe a great debt to his god who created him as a kind and loving figure; however he will fight to protect children and their innocence and woe falls on those who he fights as he has all of the attributes of the four guardians when he fights (pyramid heads skill, the butchers persistance, the missionary's speed, and the bogeyman's strength) and he will not hold back on his foe. He can not be beaten because those who would harm a child or acting to defile the innocence of a child (or young adult) are irredeemable in the eyes of Silent Hill and are destined to die. This form was made to serve as a priest of God and to offer aid to all who need it regardless of their conditions. Valtiel can also inscribe unto places the seal of metatron which can be used as a aid to protect others or dispell the strengths of his foes which can be inscribed using a slow but permanent method or by ripping off the seal from his shoulder which will last until the end of his time in the world.**

**I) I.S. form specs- this embodiment is the strongest of them all with the strengths of the 4 guardians and the ability to heal itself. this form can only be called upon once the Ichika has once called upon Incubus which itself is a dangerous form. This form is as fast as the missionary, as balanced as pyramid head, as strong as the boogeyman, and as durable as the butcher. He solely uses his hands but they alone are enough to do any job. His powers allow him to heal himself which includes his body, his I.S., and his shields which many consider unfair. He also has a one time revival feature which he can use to revive not only himself but an ally to full strength. This form is considered the embodiment of divine judgement and as such considered a last resort option.**

**I am going to put down a fate/stay night style stat sheet at the end of the chapter to give more details for the status page style of his strengths and weaknesses and to be fair I am currently thinking heavily on original skills and moves to make him not a godly fighter but strong enough to take on all challengers.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story except for a few ideas which helped create this story. The Silent Hill Franchise belongs to Konami while the anime franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**The world shrouded in fog- the angel with metal wings**

**Prologue- the existence of a grey realm**

Realm of the Gods (O.C. POV)- world of I.S.

The world is full of many interesting things and none more interesting to the Goddess of the soul than Humanity. She always saw them as a race that would one day reach the heavens in their constant desire to evolve and grow to remove their weaknesses. Yet in their desire to grow they also became more divided as the greatest difference from humans and animals beside their ability to think is their ability to hurt its own species as this trait was found only in humans. Then again this very trait had brought about the creation of the fog shrouded world of Silent Hill which even to this day serves as a judgement ground for the souls that are brought there. She had entered this new world recently and knew the basis of this world's purpose from her previous life as a mortal but it was completely different than reading or watching it on the tv. She wanted to watch the events of this world directly with her own eyes even go so far as to interact with the primary characters but she was bound by a different set of laws than most people. She could only directly interact with one person who could be bargained with to act as her reagent which meant that they could access the power of the fog shrouded world however they would be burdened with a terrible power that could corrupt them absolutely.

She had already planned everything out but her entire plan is dependent on if her potential reagent will work with her or not. She only had one chance and although many would think she was scheming to take advantage of another they be very wrong. She was a caring goddess at heart and despite her plans she solely had the best interests of her potential host at the forefront of her mind with her plans. She knew that not that far into the future he would be targetted to try and control his sister due to her famous nature. She had already set the pebble to roll down the mountain and soon the avalanche would start to fall and the future enemies of her host would be buried under the wrath of nature that would be unleashed. Even now Valtiel watches over the boy in his sleep and when he is vunerable and despite the sadness and loss of childishness I swear to never let him suffer by anyone's hands. I will grant him his deepest wish to one day have the power to equal the sister he loves unconditionally. I will bring him untold happiness and love but let it be said that it will be a tough road to travel. After all it has been said, "nothing good will ever be given freely, It must be earned with the strength of every fiber of your being." My name is currently known as Kōheina sabaki (unbiased judgement) and as the one who judges all souls I want to see the world and its people through the eyes of one of its own.

* * *

Ichika POV (1 day before entry to the I.S. Academy) (5 years since meeting the goddess)-

I had once thought that the world was a simple place and that I would live a normal life with my sister and my friends. That was all thrown out of an airplane the day I was kidnapped to try and force my onee-san to forfeit the Mondo Grosso tournament which she was entered in in due to them betting against her as the odds were so in her favor if they won they would have made a fortune. I expected to be saved by my sister who would sacrifice the tournament to save me as I knew that deep inside her heart she found me to be the most important part of her world after we were abandoned by our parents at an early age. I never expected though for a goddess to save me and offer me a chance to become strong enough one day become a fighter equal to my sister if at a cost that I truly understand at first. I however wanted to understand everything about this deal and with time I soon fully comprehended her offer and almost immediately after I accepted. I was to become her agent on earth and gain full access to her realm, its denizens, and its meaning and purpose and in return I would serve as the eyes and ears of Koheina Sabaki. She explained to me every detail about my powers and the denizens that would aid me and I purposefully limit myself to 9 beings who were some of the best in that fog covered world.

I then had to fight my captors who were brought into the fog shrouded world and for my first act I let them wander the town trying to escape only for them to die against the monsters that inhabited the town. I had excited the warehouse that I was in only to find another set of bodyguards so I used their inner darkness to manifest into a form that would be perfect against them all. I called upon Valtiel who was also known as the protector of children who beat them within an inch of their lives but I was seen by my sister who had rushed onto the scene in her I.S. only to find a being in the shape beating the men hired to kidnap me into the ground. She had attempted to attack me in my altered state but I had in an instinctive act brought my right shoulder to bear and unleashed the Seal of Metatron. The seal was at the moment beyond my ability to control but it served its purpose to completely shut down my sisters I.S. and due to a power overload I shifted back to my original childish form unconscious.

That was the beginning of my new life with a great gift and the start of my path into an unbiased judge. I soon after met once again with Tabane-san who had heard from my sister about the event and her curiosity was inflamed. I even became a test model of what she considered her ultimate project which her attempts to harness the power of Silent Hill. Her attempts at recreating the power alone failed but surprisingly when used by me she was able to recreate them with great effort. She had even gone so far as to test and see if I could work with an I.S. as a test to make this single unit usable with the results proving that I had an affinity to the mysterious machines. We decided to keep it a secret until I reached my senior year of middle school as she wanted to focus her time on perfecting this work that had been her greatest drive.

She had said to me when I asked her about it, "When I created the I.S. I was heading into unknown territory but the science behind it was indeed possible thus to me it was more along the lines of a research project. What I am doing now however is something no mortal has ever been granted the honor of doing and that is recreating the greatness of a god. This project whether or not it succeeds will be my greatest moment and greatest triumph as what I have seen you accomplish is nigh impossible by mortal means but to you is made possible by the gift of a goddess. The least I can do as a creator is to test the worth of my creations and see if the ideas of man can stand up to the ideas of a god."

It was only yesterday after nearly four years of continuous effort that Tabane replied to me and told me that her efforts were a success and that my custom machine was indeed finished. Its name was based after my goddess "Koheina Sabaki" until a more fitting name could be chosen. It was the only I.S. that required the use of more than one core with it having an astounding 10 cores each one powering the alternate forms that I could turn myself into. I based that entire machine off of the strengths and weaknesses of my guardians and I know their powers inside and out. However even it was not without drawbacks. I could only use each form once a day as after each use the core of the used form would have to recharge from extra energy from the other 9 cores. The form that is known as "Incubus" I also discovered was based on the dualism of man and women as such the I.S. would turn my body into a mix of male and female with the form heavily feminine with a few male traits. I also could transform into multiple forms a day but that would bring stress onto my partner and that would bring the need to repair it.

The path onto the future was set and I was ready to walk upon it. I gazed upon the outline of the academy and offered a prayer to my goddess saying, "Oh ever present judge please guide your reagent down the right path and allow him the strength to do what must be done. I will follow you into the depths of hell and back as it was through you I gained what I desired the most which was the strength to walk alongside my sister. In the name of the Unbiased Judge I so pray. Amen." My future was shrouded in fog but that was fine as I was a being who thrived in the fog. I was ready.

* * *

(In the style of Fate/Stay Night)

**character stats sheet**- Orimura Ichika

**Title**-Lord of the Fog, Lord of the Soul, The Bane of Secrets, and the Reagent of the Goddess of the Soul

**acting class**- Avenger (simply cause he doesn't fit with any other class)

**Alignment**- Neutral Good (he considers himself neutral to all affairs of the world except those that affect the soul)

**Strength**-B (higher when in alter forms)

**Endurance**-B (higher in alternate forms)

**Agility**-B (higher in alternate forms)

**Magical Power**-C (higher in alternate forms)

**Good Luck**-B+ (higher in certain alternate forms); D when in matters related to females

**Class Skills:**

Riding A- The ability to pilot any vehicle or animal. Ichika can pilot an I.S. like he was born in it and due to his blessing from the Goddess of Silent Hill he can ride most animals as the feel no threat from him. Also can impart this skill to others as given by the aspect known as "Tuberculosis" which others can use as a mount when need arises.

**Personal Skills:**

**Battle continuation- EX:** the ability to continue to fight despite injuries hampering his physical body. At this rank he can only be stopped by the absolute destruction of his physical body and even then it will only last for a brief period of time. His ability to continue battle is unmatched due to his devotion to his duty and his status as acting lord of Silent Hill his existence is supported by the fog shrouded world which means the battle will be fought until either his foe is defeated or they have passed the trial they are under.

**Discernment of the Poor- EX:** the ability to see the insight and character of an opponent. At this rank simply by looking at someone he can see and know everything about that person including their secrets and their soul. He has achieved this due to his role as a giver of trials he uses this power to create trials specifically for each individual he tests.

**Eternal Arms Mastership- A+:** the ability to fight unhindered when affected by mental interference. At this rank he is a master that is never affected by mental attacks due to his master of the mind, body, and soul. This was granted by his ability to see the truth of all beings and as such he is always fighting at his peak no matter his obstacles.

**Eye of the Mind (True) A:** Heightened insight of the flow of battle granted due to experience. At this rank one is a true master of the battlefield and can always turn the situation to his advantage so long as he has .5% chance to survive. He has gained this through his guardians who are all battle hardened embodiment's of the soul who he has taken to like a fish to water.

**Guardian Knight- EX:** temporarily raises defensive powers while protecting others. At this rank unless the defender is slain the protected cant be injured even if the protected is attacked directly. This is granted to him by the form of "the one truth" who was created solely for the purpose of protecting the inhabitants of his home and warps the laws of the world to protect his charges so long as they are in his domain.

**Divinity- B or EX:** the measure of divine nature a being is due to their existence. At this rank he can be considered a son of a lesser god. Given to him by the form known as "Incubus" which is considered the first God of Silent Hill by its former cultists he can channel this divine power in dire moments but when Valtiel is called he is fully considered the might of God against others.

**Knowledge of Respect and Harmony- A+**: prevents any decrease in the effectiveness of a technique, regardless of how many times it is used against the same opponent. at this rank all attacks used stay at their peak effectiveness and never degrade in use and skill. Given to him by the form "Pyramid Head" this power allows his weapons to always be effective despite any skill or power their enemy might possess.

******Monstrous Strength- A+:** is an ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the _Strength_ parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. At this rank when active maxes the strength parameter but when deactivated reduces strength by one rank for a day. This is granted to him by the aspect known as "The Boogeyman" who was the strongest of the aspects of Silent Hill and that strength can be used to rend the earth with his bare hands.

**Presence Detection-EX:** is the ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources. At this rank he always knows what is in his presence even with his eyes covered, his ears blocked, his nose ruined, his mouth sewed shut, and his touch rendered null with the strength of his soul. He has the ability due to his gift by the Goddess of Silent Hill and always knows when a living being is within his sphere of influence.

******Shapeshifting-A:** refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change. At this level he can alter his body successfully into any other persons but only within his domain while outside can only transform into the aspects of his kingdom. Given to him by his Goddess he has this skill to successfully judge others by using their past against him and to transform into his battle aspects which he mimics them perfectly.

**Attraction to a Pure Soul- Ex:** the ability to attract others to one due to their pure nature whether it is allies or love. At this rank he is able to make any person he has aided fall for his pure soul but sadly it acts more like a curse than a blessing due to their desires. Given to him as he swore to remain as pure as he can Ichika attracts the love of all he has saved or aided in his life however this he considers a curse as those he attracts all end up fighting to posses him and due to his pure soul can't reject them out of kindness which leads to unwanted conflict.

**Desired by the blackened- EX:** the unknown ability to attract those of ill intent to desire him due to his pure nature. At this rank he is considered the greatest target of corrupted souls and all seek to corrupt him in any way possible but sadly this is a curse of a greater magnitude. He has this skill as due to his pure soul he naturally attracts those with darkness ruling over their souls as all beings gain a perverse pleasure from their attempts at corrupting his soul, makes him a greater target to sadists and rapists, luckily he is protected by his inner guardians from all threats and they takes his sins unto their own souls.

**Judge of Souls- Ex:** the right to judge the opponent and pass judgement on their entire existence however due to this skill being limited in nature cant fight effectively against multiple opponents. At this rank the judge can't be swayed by arguments and can always see the truth of the opponent which allows him to pass judgement with perfect results. He has this power as he was named the judge of souls in his goddess's place and can bring his foes into Silent Hill to pass trial.

**Noble Phantasm:**

**The Fog Shrouded World (EX rank Reality Marble)**- using his authority given to him by the goddess of the soul he manifests Silent Hill onto the Battlefield. Within this world he is considered like a god and cant be defeated directly but victory is not impossible. The only way to survive and win is to face their respective darkness and past mistakes and in the end redeem themselves. The act of redemption frees them from that fog shrouded world and ends the fight in their victory but being killed in that world means their soul is bound there for all eternity. This skill is reserved for the greatest battles as to him this world is a sacred place in the vein of Avalon.

**Embodiment's of a shattered soul (EX rank anti unit and anti Army)**- by calling on the power of the strongest inhabitants of Silent Hill he can for one battle transform into their forms and mimic their respective powers. The forms are limited to 9 beings given to him by the true Goddess of that fog covered world chosen for their symbolic meaning being the most common among humans in their purpose. They are considered unstoppable except for if their symbolic meaning is discovered at which point they can be beaten which is made slightly easier as their very presence instinctively resonates with their opponents but never fully realized unless they admit that they suffer from the same faults that they were born from.

**Seal Of Metatron (EX Rank defensive Array)**- this seal was made famous by Valtiel who used it to bind Silent Hill to the existence of their Goddess which made it able to move around the world and dimensions. This seal can also be used to defend the user and all others with great willpower from all threats. This seal can also dispel the strengths of all foes except for those strong enough to resist the seal which is limited to the most power beings in existence. This seal is incredibly strong so any who attempt to use it who are not strong enough only suffer for their attempts.

* * *

This is my first true attempt at a true Silent Hill crossover and I hope to continue it to the end. I know that this story is based off of a harem anime but I plan on it be with a single pairing alone with how Ichika's mind works. The final pairing will be Ichika with Laura as the way he responds to their affections is simple as he knows of their desires but he will not make a move to initiate the relationship as he wants his partner to be courageous enough to admit their desires to him and since Laura is the first to state plainly her love she will be the pairing although there may be a possibility for a harem if enough people can state their desire and give me a reason why Laura would possibly accept a harem route. I also would appreciate it if my readers can help me come up with a name for his I.S. as I want it to be memorable but I don't know what to use. I will focus on this story and thinking about it but writing it will take time until summer comes as I am still in school.


End file.
